Let Me Do This For You
by Keiichi-Keii
Summary: Part Two of the Giving This A Try Series. Russell is frustrated one night and heads over to his husband's apartment. Slash. Russell/Timmy. (Male/Male) Naughty touching and language.


Hello! I'm writing a sequel to Giving This a Try. I don't know why I've fallen so in love with these two, I honestly didn't care too much for them until season 7. Now they are all I want to write.

I think I'm going to write several of these little one shots. I've got a few written on my iphone so far.

I hope you enjoy it! I'd also like to give a big thanks to the person who reviewed the first one. "If you are reading this, THANK YOU SO MUCH! When I got the email about your review and read it I squealed in delight! I didn't think anyone would read or review it!"

This is Rated M for some naughty touching and language.

_Let Me Do This For You. _  
_Part Two of the Giving This a Try Series._

Almost six months have passed since he got married. Audrey and Jeff's daughter would be half a year old soon. He hadn't seen too much of his friends since getting married meaning he hadn't got to see much of the little one but he bet that she was getting big, along with her pregnant mommy.

Six months...

Half a year...

And Still. No. SEX!

Timmy and him were actually giving this marriage thing a shot and Russell thought he was being a damn good husband. He took Timmy out on dates, tried to do cute little things like have sporadic flower deliveries, but everything he did seemed to upset Timmy and Russell was beginning to get frustrated. Why was wooing him so damn hard? He's barely been able to stick his tongue down Timmy's throat. So no-there has been no marriage sex yet and Russell didn't know how much longer he could go.

This was getting old very fast.

Timmy still didn't want to work with him and did not want to move in with him so the only time he saw the man was on weekends since neither of them really went to the diner anymore.

Russell was very sexually frustrated and the women he saw jogging the other day were looking incredibly fine. But he would remain faithful, even if it killed him. Which it probably would because his erection was becoming seriously painful. "What kind of bullshit is this? Where is my fucking marriage sex?" He had had enough. It might have been one in the morning but he was going to march over to Timmy's place and demand he take care of his problem like a good husband should.

Once arriving at his husband's apartment he knocked on the door. It took a minute but Timmy finally opened the door while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand. "Sir-I mean Russell-

"Sir is fine!" He interrupted and walked in past Timmy. "Now be a good boy and take care of this." He smile and used both hands to point to himself which was now only half hard.

Timmy shut the door and sighed. "You have got to be joking."

Russell shook his head. "Nope, now come help me out and we'll get this thing taken care of." He said and proceeded to Timmy's bedroom.

"Darling, I have work tomorrow." Timmy growled and followed Russell but stopped at the door.

"Then hop to it!" Russell laughed and jumped into the bed. He sighed when Timmy didn't make any attempt to move from his spot in the door frame. "Come on Timmy! You are killing me!"

Timmy stayed put and crossed his arms, looking very troubled by all this.

"I think I deserve this! It's been almost half a year! I've been faithful and I've taken you out on dates and treated you right! When do I get rewarded?"

"Not tonight." Russell watched as his husband walked over to the bed and sat down at the end.

Russell groaned. "Then when?"

"I'm not ready to go further with you."

Russell was a little hurt. He wanted this relationship so much more than Timmy did. He was honestly trying so hard, not just to get in the other's pants but to make Timmy happy. Couldn't Timmy see that and just be happy and love him back?

He crawled forward and wrapped his arms around Timmy's waist and rested his chin on Timmy's shoulder. "I've done everything right though." Why wasn't he ready to do this with him?

He felt Timmy relax into his chest and Russell was happy his husband was at least comfortable in his hold. They stay there like that until Russell started to feel his pants get tight again. Timmy didn't seem to notice. Russell turned his head and licked at Timmy's neck causing the taller man to fidget a little but not pull away. He decided to take it up a step and begun to suck at the same spot he just licked. Timmy tried to get up this time but Russell held him still and Timmy no longer fought it.

Slipping his hands up Timmy's shirt, one hand began to rub his stomach while the other roamed up higher to feel around. He moaned into the neck he was latched onto and continued feeling up the man.

Timmy once again tried to get away but the hold on him tightened. He could have put up more of a fight but he was so tired and this honestly did feel good. He too was starting to miss being intimate with another person so it wasn't just Russell who was feeling sexually frustrated.

Russell's lower hand sunk down to the waist band of Timmy's pants. He felt Timmy suck in a breath and fidget in his hold as he let his hand go inside. He smiled when he found out that Timmy had gone bare under his pajama bottoms. He let his hand dangle there as he let Timmy calm down. He didn't like how tense Timmy was or how uneasy his breathing felt. He decided to go for it nonetheless and slowly wrapped his fingers around Timmy, who yelped and tried to push him away

"Russell!" He said shakily as he was starting to get pumped. He was nervous and scared and totally not ready to take this step in their relationship.

"Shhh, just relax." Russell whispered in his husband's ear as his hand slowly moved up and down on him. He used his other hand and tilted Timmy's head toward his. Their lips connected and Timmy turned his entire body, removing Russell's hand from within his pants.

Timmy was just too nervous about Russell touching him so he turned around so they were chest to chest, his legs on both sides of Russell's hips and kissed him. The two had made out so this was nothing new and it stopped Russell from touching him.

Loving the new position of Timmy on his lap straddling him, Russell deepened the kiss and managed to get his tongue out and into Timmy's mouth where they danced and fought for dominance. Timmy was actually starting to win the battle so Russell lowered a hand to Timmy's bottom and gave it a squeeze causing Timmy to jump and give Russell the upper hand. He grabbed hold of Timmy's waist and rolled them over so Timmy was on his back.

Timmy sighed and reached forward and began to stroke Russell. "This is all you are getting. Then I'm going back to sleep."

Russell rolled over so they were side by side facing each other as his husband timidly touched him. His touches were soft and shaky but he soon grasped him causing a moan to escape and his toes to curl. He reached up and cupped Timmy's face. "Let me do this for you too."

Timmy shook his head and his cheeks reddened. "No, that's alright,"

"You don't have to be nervous. Please let me do this for you." Russell lovingly said as he reached down again to try to stroke his husband for the second time.

The two laid there touching each other and the whole time making eye contact. Timmy suddenly felt relaxed and comfortable. They both had taken off their pants so they were bottomless. Neither wanted the moment to end, it wasn't sex-just two guys stroking each other but there was something so intimate about it. This was the first time they had done something like this and for the first time Timmy felt a strong bond with the blond and it made him light-headed.

Russell was the first to come followed a minute later by Timmy. They kissed deeply and got under the blankets and fell asleep facing each other, chests about a foot apart but their hands were touching and feet were intertwined.

The next day the two headed to the diner before they had to separate for work. The morning getting ready was spent mostly in silence, but a strangely comfortable silence.

Jen and Adam were there. "Don't you two look cozy." She smiled at the two of them. The two married man would argue that this was a green card marriage, nothing more, but she knew better.

They looked at each other and realized they had sat so closely pressed up against each other. They had never acted like a couple in front of their friends.

Timmy mumbled an apology and scooted over a few inches.

Russell grinned though. "Timmy, just can't get enough of this."


End file.
